Las bebidas y los besos
by Dauw
Summary: Arrugó el ceño y se tomó de golpe un vaso de Sake que tenía servido. Le parecía grave que todos estuvieran opinando sobre su vida amorosa, a ellos no les interesaba si algún hombre podía cortejarla o no. [NejiSaku] Lime.


**#disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**#nota:** ya perdón por tanto spam de fics, amo tmb el nejisaku y hacía rato que no escribía nada tan atrevido. Tiene OOC.

**—Las bebidas y los besos. **

by _Dauw_

* * *

**Las bebidas y los besos_**

* * *

Sakura salió por dos segundos a tomar aire fresco. Pasaba que, Tsunade la había acendido a Jounnin y al parecer, todos sus amigos lo querían un tanto más que ella. Estaba Naruto, Ino, Kakashi, Tsunade, Shikamaru, Chouji y habían coincidido en el lugar con el equipo Gai que recién volvían de una exitosa misión rango A. El espíritu de celebración inundaba completamente la sala y a pesar de que la celebración era para ella, se sentía extraño. No dudaba de sus capacidades ni de su fuerza, pero ella había sido la tercera que lo había conseguido de su generación. Se sintió tonta y sin chiste. Sólo era un rango más. Lo que más le incomodó de la reunión fue que Tsunade se encargó de emborracharla con la patética excusa que ya era un adulto y tenía que hacer cosas de adulto. Los ojos de Tsunade se volvieron pequeños y una sonrisa traviesa apareció tímida en sus comisuras y Sakura quedó avergonzada de lo que su mentora dijo.

— Beber y besar son cosas de adulto, no lo olvides Sakura— Finalizó Tsunade con una gran carcajada y una salida de teta.

Sakura no pudo más que sonrojarse y pararse molesta. Tsunade no tenía el derecho de decir esas cosas tan vergonzosas frente a prácticamente todos sus conocidos. Más de alguna vez habían hablado de esos temas y Sakura tenía una idea muy arcaica de eso. No le gustaba en nada que las cosas fueran tan fáciles para su maestra y que a ella le resultara todo el caos. Por eso salió. A tomar aire y pensar en lo que iba a hacer estando ella, Shizune y Tsunade tan borrachas como para que ninguna pudiera acompañar a la importante mandataria a su casa. Sería irresponsable de ella. Por lo que atinó a salir a tomar aire y probablemente tomaría un bocado hasta que se baje la borrachera y ella misma pudiera llevarla hasta su puerta. Asintió con calma. Con fuerzas renovadas, una vez que estuvo dispuesta a entrar se encontró a Neji que caminaba un poco tambaleante al baño de chicos. Neji le dirigió una mirada amenazante a la pelirrosa y ella no hizo más que reír. Estaba borracho.

La reunión continuaba bastante animada a pesar de que Chouji se hubiera retirado por lo borracho que estaba y que Ino, sospechosamente decidiera acompañarlo a su casa. Se reiría de la cerda y sus hijos cerditos con Chouji. Shikamaru discutía sutilmente con Kakashi de cosas que creyó sin importancia, mientras que Shizume, Tsunade y Naruto discutían cosas que le molestaban.

— Sakura no podrá salir con nadie, vieja— Gritó asustado.

—Claro que lo hará, cuando quiera y con quiera.— Mencionó riéndose de él.

—Creo que debería haber unas cuantas reglas para que haya una persona digna de pretender a Sakura— Sugirió Shizune medio borracha y atolondrada. —No cualquier estúpido merece a Sakura— Comentó animada.

Pareciera que todos escucharon cuando shizune habló, porque Rock Lee prácticamente arrastró a todo su equipo a la mesa donde celebraban. Era claro que él quería saber si pudiera cumplir esas condiciones. Mientras tanto, Sakura permanecía pegada a su asiento con el rostro rojo y nadie sabía si era de la pena o del enojo. Neji la observó y pensó que quizá eran las dos juntas. La conversación se animó, Tsunade ordenó otras botellas de Sake para continuar con la pesada fiesta.

—Definitivamente no puede ser débil, tiene que proteger a la belleza de mi Flor— gritó Rock Lee, emocionado.

Sakura le miró aterrada. Había decidido dejar de beber para poder acompañar a Tsunade, pero sería mucho más complicado pasar la noche soportando los insultos de todos sus amigos. Arrugó el ceño y se tomó de golpe un vaso de Sake que tenía servido.

—Sí, pero tendría que ser alguien más fuerte que tú, Lee— habló Naruto buscando pelea. Si Rock Lee hubiera estado bebiendo, la cosa hubiera sido muy diferente, pero se quedó buscando consuelo con Tenten mientras le palmeaba la espalda con una sonrisa.

— Obviamente alguien rico, Naruto. Así que quedas fuera— Se burló tsunade de él.

A la pelirrosa le parecía grave que todos estuvieran opinando sobre su vida amorosa, a ellos no les interesaba si algún hombre podía cortejarla o no, por lo que tenía un puchero en su mirada. Nadie le prestaba atención a ella, por que al parecer opinar de ella era más interesante que su misma presencia.

—Y guapo, también— Dijo entre risas Shizune.

—Pero olvídate que sea tacaño, eh.— Dijo Tsunade enviándole una mirada a Kakashi. Él solo subió sus manos en forma de retiro y Tsunade rio complacida.

Sakura puso una cara de disgusto. Prácticamente habían eliminado a todo su círculo social. Pero pensó en alguien.

—El teme queda fuera sin ni un pero— Dijo Naruto. Con una mirada seria y airada.

Sakura asintió y se conmovió tanto, que de pronto las imágenes no eran tan claras. Estaba a punto de llorar. Disimuló tosiendo un poco y brindó con agua. Naruto era su mejor amigo. Le sonrió y él la abrazó rápidamente sin decirle nada y Sakura se rió como una niña. Naruto era como su hermanito menor. Lo quería mucho. Sintió una mirada bastante filosa sobre ellos y la buscó. Se sonrojó al encontrar a la misma mirada amenazante de Neji Hyuuga. Se sorprendió cuando el contacto visual duró tanto como ella lo permitió, pero la mirada airada e insistente de Neji sobre Sakura continuaba a pesar de haber pasado unos minutos ya. Se sintió con bochorno. Se levantó a refrescarse al baño. La conversación seguía, pero cada vez escuchaba menos porque parecían concretar algo entre ese extraño grupo. Hipó confundida hasta que se mojó la cara y se curó el hipo. Cuando volvió solo se encontraban Kakashi con Naruto colgándole de la espalda, Rock Lee y Gai diciéndole que escoltarían a Tsunade y a Shizune por su estado de sobriedad y eso le pareció inteligente a Sakura. Shikamaru se había excusado cuando ella estaba en el baño y ella era la única que se había quedado en el lugar. Se habían encargado de pagar la cuenta y agradeció a su maestra. Caminó despacio a la salida y, recargado en el árbol frente al restaurant, estaba Neji que esperaba impacientemente. Sakura se sorprendió y enseguida caminó hacia él.

—Neji ¿Qué haces aquí? Ya se fueron todos.— Comentó preocupada, quizá había olvidado algo.

Neji se reservó el derecho de responder y lo que salió de sus labios fue un chasquido. Sakura No entendía muy bien a Neji. Él se aparecía de pronto en el hospital y parecía tranquilo hasta que se topaba directamente con la chica, a quien, la miraba con un poco de molestia. A veces Sakura lo encontraba en el camino hacia su casa. La de ella. Y si no fuera por esas miradas confusas que enviaba, ella creería que Neji la espiaba con un fin pervertido. Pero Neji no era así. El pecho se le empezó a agitar y Neji seguía sin decir nada. El silencio la carcomía. Se acercó dos pasos más hacia él, su mirada la atrajo.

— Me gustaría beber y besarte— Soltó Neji con simpleza.

El rostro de Sakura se volvió violentamente rojo. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás sin poder pensar en nada más en lo más inapropiado que había escuchado a Neji decir. Neji era jounnin también, todos lo consideraban un adulto y de pronto, que la persona más recatada de la aldea le dijera esas cosas la sorprendió mucho.

—¿Disculpa?—

—Yo tengo las características.— Sakura desconoció a Neji, jamás lo había oído hablar tanto tiempo de una cosa que no fuera trabajo. Se sorprendió y lo comprendió.

—Estás borracho, Neji.— Respondió Sakura echándose aire con la mano. La noche era bastante calurosa.

—No estoy borracho— Mintió. El color se le subió a las mejillas.

Sakura empezó a caminar en dirección a la casa de Neji, lo llevaría hasta su casa a pesar de la condición en la que ella estaba. Neji la siguió sin decir nada. Sakura le miró de reojo. Caminaba completamente recto y con el mentón bien en alto, a pesar de la herida que tenía en su pierna. Definitivamente no parecía un hombre borracho en esas condiciones. Neji permanecía a su lado con una expresión tranquila, cosa que nunca había podido ver.

—Sakura, me gustas—

—Cállate Neji, ya te dije que estás borracho. Deja de decir esas tonterías. No te gusto, es más creo que hasta te caigo mal— Chilló Sakura exasperada. No le gustaba que jugaran con ella.

Neji la jaló del brazo hacia una de las paredes que rodeaban la mansión Hyuuga. Los ojos de Neji brillaban divertidos y en su cara había una sonrisa bastante disimulada. Sakura puso la mayor resistencia para evitar golpearse demasiado duro y evitar gritar y que una borrachera causara un escándalo a Neji. Le miró con súplica.

—Que no estoy borracho. Quiero besarte— Continuó serio. Con una de sus manos, tomó la nunca de Sakura y con la otra le acarició la mejilla.

El tiempo se detuvo para él. Estaba a punto de besar a Sakura y no entendía muy bien porqué si él mismo se había encargado de espantar a la kunoichi para evitar esta situación a toda costa. Ahora Neji disfrutaba mucho más de la bebida que antes y eso sólo podía explicarse por las constantes reuniones que tenían con Tsunade. La mano de Neji tembló un poco en la nuca de Sakura y ella lo atrajo agarrándole la camisa para darle un beso. Neji pestañeó y pudo observar las pecas rosadas en la cara de la chica. La sujetó fuerte del cuello y bajó la mano que tenía en su mejilla hacia su cintura. Con sus manos expertas apartó la tela de la blusa de Sakura para poder sentir un poco de su piel y la chica no pudo evitar ahogar un gemido de sorpresa y excitación. Sakura tembló bajo sus caricias. Ante la reacción de Sakura, decidió profundizar el beso, la pegó hacia su cuerpo y lamió sus labios con ahínco, para introducir su lengua en ella y besarle sin pudor a causa del alcohol.

Sakura estaba muy sorprendida. También estaba apenada, es decir un shinobi como Neji la estaba besando y tocando de forma inapropiada en la vía pública. Y cualquier loco podría verlos. Sakura intentó apartarlo, pero el castaño continuó besándole ahora las orejas con la lengua. Sentía el cálido aliento de la pelirrosa, quien suspiraba con recato en su oído. Neji sonrió y siguió con su cuello. Sakura se paralizó cuando sintió que Neji la había mordido, por momentos se le olvidó respirar y sus brazos se posaron en los hombros del chico. El sabor de sus besos eran amargos por el alcohol. No sabía bien si era su propia saliva.

La mano de Neji se deslizo completamente sobre la piel del torso de la chica y pudo sentir cómo se erizaba, rendida al tacto. Sakura emitió un suspiro que Neji aprovechó para volver a meterle la lengua de forma apresurada, ambos bañados en una atmósfera tensa y sexual, se fundieron en un beso desesperado. le apretó de la cintura y subió su mano hacia el costado de su seno. Sakura gimió pudorosa. Tenía que escaparse de esa situación aunque no quisiera, no era correcto.

—Neji, aquí no — Susurró acalorada, con las mejillas rojas y los labios un poco hinchados.

Neji deslizó su mano hacia abajo propinando una caricia fugaz sobre el costado de la pelirrosa. Observó a su alrededor, no había nadie que mirara, ni tampoco personas caminando cerca. No podía sentir a nadie. Volvió la mirada hacia la jadeante chica y le tomó de la muñeca, obligándola a seguirlo. Caminaron sigilosamente dentro de la mansión en la que el castaño habitaba, dirigiendose hacia su habitación, mientras intentaban no temblar por lo indecorosos que estaban siendo. Llegaron a la habitación de hasta el fondo y se encerraron. Sakura permaneció inmóvil por unos segundos, era una locura lo que hacían, la colgarían, pero Neji fue más rápido al apresarla contra la pared. Sakura sintió el aliento cálido del castaño detrás de sus orejas, y con uno de sus manos le había imposibilitado el movimiento de los brazos. Le desabrochó la blusa con la mano que tenía disponible y se abrió camino hacia los pechos desnudos de Sakura. En el momento que su pulgar alcanzó a pellizcar uno de los pezones de Sakura, ella emitió un gemido bastante sonoro, Neji sonrió maravillado y Sakura jadeo sorprendida al sentir como la erección del castaño se pegaba a sus nalgas. Suspiró de placer y eso le volvió loco a Neji, la mordió en los hombros al sentir el movimiento de su pelvis, acariciaba su pene a causa del roce de la ropa y sus cuerpos.

—Neji-san, ¿está bien? Escuchamos ruidos.— Preguntaron detrás de la puerta, Sakura se tapó la boca. Neji carraspeó.

— Sí, pueden irse—

Ahora ambos estaban alejados. jadeantes y pudorosos. Sakura abrochó su blusa rápidamente y se quedó mirando hacia la pared esperando a morir de pena. Neji la observó un poco antes de tocarse la cabeza y reír de nervios. Miró hacia su erección, pero era obvio que había desaparecido por la intromisión. De pronto la realidad lo golpeó, ahora sí ya no estaba borracho. La miró temblando y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Ella, la que le decía que él estaba borracho se había aprovechado de él al besarlo. Ella también estaba ebria, era obvio. Sakura lo veía como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza y se acercó a ella a paso lento. Sakura no se movió.

—Entonces… te gusto.— Murmuró Sakura con los cabellos enmarañados. Neji asintió.

Sakura se sonrojó y lo miró bien a los ojos. No pudo evitar suspirar de lo guapo que era. Neji le tocó el rostro con cuidado. Le tomó de la muñeca y la guió hacia la salida. Sakura lo agradeció internamente, estaba tan confundida. Caminaron en silencio, uno al lado del otro sin despejar la vista de enfrente. Se detuvieron en la puerta. Sakura le envió una mirada apenada y sonriente. Neji seguía con la piel sensible y tembló cuando la chica le acarició una mano.

— Bebamos y besémonos, entonces.— Susurró Sakura de puntitas en el oído de Neji. Le besó la comisura del labio y se perdió por el camino.


End file.
